elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Names
Walkthrough Below the College of Winterhold, in The Midden Dark lies a Daedric Relic. In the center of a room upon a pillar stands a Gauntlet with the Daedric letter "Oht" glowing in the palm. On a table nearby, The Dragonborn will find the Midden Incident Report, which details the fate of the deceased students surrounding the Relic, and the Investigator's Key. According to the report, The Relic was unable to be moved, so the author instead pried off the four rings found left behind on the Gauntlet. The rings were then stored in The Arcanaeum, in the Investigators Box (Master) (which may be opened with the Investigator's Key). The names and order of the rings are as follows: *Katarina's Ring (Relic Index Finger) *Treoy's Ring (Relic Middle Finger) *Balwen's Ring (Relic Ring Finger) *Pithiken's Ring (Relic Little Finger) Upon placing all of the rings on the Relic, Velehk Sain is summoned from the Gauntlet and offers the Dragonborn a bargain. He informs that the Gauntlet was part of a binding spell that held him in Mundus, and, despite his admitting to have killed the students, tries persuasion to free him in exchange for wealth. This wealth is the result of excess booty, which came from a captured and looted Imperial Galleon, that he was unable to carry. To stash the treasure, he hid his cache both geographically and magically. To release him, the Dragonborn must say "Velehk Sain I release you." He will laugh, give his thanks, and portal away. A treasure map will then appear in the inventory, which leads to a chest at the base of a Shrine of Talos west of the College of Winterhold. The chest will appear as if by portal when the Dragonborn gets near the spot depicted in the map. See Velehk Sain's Treasure for details. Alternately, the Dragonborn may attempt to get rid of him by saying "Velehk Sain I banish you to Oblivion." This will fail, and Velehk Sain will then attack. If he is defeated, his looted body will only hold two Scimitars, Hammerfell Garb, Redguard boots, and possibly a Daedra Heart. *It should be noted that the Conjuration spells Banish Daedra and Expel Daedra do affect Velehk Sain, but by draining his health until he dies rather than sending him back to Oblivion. *It is possible to kill Velehk after the map is given and before he teleports away, but this will prevent the Dragonborn from receiving the treasure. Gallery TESV Treasure Map.png|Treasure Map TESV Treasure - screen view.png|Map as screenshot TESV Treasure.png|The Treasure TESV Report Key.png|The Report and the Key on the table TESV Daedric Relic 3.png TESV Daedric Relic 5.png TESV Daedric Relic 6.png Bugs * Sometimes, when finding the gauntlet for the first time, the quest will not show up in the quest tab. * The rings might disappear if stored in a chest, even if it's considered a safe container. * If caught by Urag gro-Shub while taking the rings, they will appear to be gone. Category:Skyrim: Side Quests